evermagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Col
''Col ''is a young aura-mage from medieval times. He was pulled out of his time by Rumpelstiltskin and made a member of the Western Evermagic guild White Tiger. Biography Col is one of few magic users who was able to control his gift at a very young age. During the medieval times magic was often used for villainous intent and so put all users in danger. Col was placed on a watch list, but because of his reckless use of his power, was taken prisoner. Though Col only ever used his power to protect the people he loved, he was seen as a threat and taken to the dungeons for magic-users. With the help of his non-magic using friends, he was able to escape his imprisonment, but he soon ran into trouble again. It was at this time that Rum (Master Rum, Rumpelstiltskin, or Loki) ''came to retrieve him, for he had seen that the boy would become a pivotal support to the king that would change the world's view on magic. The god took Col out of medieval times to raise and nurture in the future of the Victorian/Georgian period of the current Tales of Evermagic after Col has already lived. Col was taken in by Rum's guild, White Tiger, with open arms. The magic users there welcomed him and took care of him. Soon after his arrival, Rum took another boy, Whisper, out of his time and brought him to the guild. Though the boy was sweet and soft looking it was evident that he had a sinister dark side. None of the guild members would approach him, but Col made him his friend very quickly and they have been together ever since. Col and Whisper became inseparable. They went on every quest together, making friends with Leroy and Griffin on their endeavors. They often take quests that include time displacement and have become expert time travelers under the guidance of their master. During one quest with their friends, a member was killed. Col went mad, losing control to his magic. He destroyed the enemy that murdered his friend, but also lost his mind. To save him, Whisper and the others took him to the Black Swan, Sable who saved him in return for a kiss from Whisper, which unlocked memories he hadn't realized he'd lost. Since then, Col has had a desire to thank Sable for saving him, for he'd not had a chance when it happened. With Whisper he has searched for her but did not find her until Rum sent them to a different time during which their heroine was the enemy. Together they assisted her and her sister to right the wrongs done them, but he never got a chance to thank her, and Whisper didn't get to reconcile the memories he had gained through her kiss. Relivings The Brotherhood Book 10 of Evermagic will be a reimagining of ''Little Red Riding Hood ''in which Col is a member of the hunting party of a demon posing as a wolf. He plays the part of the woodcutter. Appearances The Green Man Col's first appearance is in ''The Green Man ''as a boy ''when he and two of his guild members intercept a battle between Sabina and ogres being controlled by a demon. They arrive again at the concluding battle against the demon that has been killing the Spirit King's lovers. The Silver Swan Col shows up again, but this time from the future when he is a young adult. He has come to thank Sable for saving his life, but finds that she is the villain of her sister's story. He and his friend Whisper aid in the story and steer it toward a happy ever after rather than the tragic ending of the original tale these people are living.